Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle, an unmanned aerial vehicle charging system, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an unmanned aerial vehicle, an unmanned aerial vehicle charging system, and a control method thereof capable of wirelessly charging or replacing a battery.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, for the purpose of surface observation, weather observation, military reconnaissance and surveillance, and the like, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) has received attention. The UAV means an airplane which performs a dangerous mission to be difficult to be directly performed by a human or be directly performed by a remote control or an autonomous flight control apparatus without a pilot.
The UAV has advantages of observing an area to be difficult to approach by the human such as a mountain area because there is a risk of human injury, and particularly, performing precise observation by excellent visibility due to the low altitude flight. Further, the UAV has largely received the attention for a military use in that penetration is possible while avoiding a radar fence due to the low altitude flight.
One of the most important objects related with the UAV is to increase an endurance time. However, since a battery mounted on the UAV is only limited in size and weight, there is a limit to energy storage capacity, and as a result, it is much difficult to increase the endurance time.
Accordingly, an existing UAV performs charging by physically approaching to a charging system established in advance and then performs the mission again when the energy is insufficient during the flight. However, a charging method by a static charging system has problems in that continuity of the mission capability of the UAV is vitiated and much cost to separately establish the charging system is consumed.
Therefore, it is required to find a method of implementing the UAV in which long endurance is possible by using a dynamic charging system so as to ensure continuity of the mission capability.